


巧克力什么的还是偷来的香

by baiye_hakuyou



Category: MapleStory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye_hakuyou/pseuds/baiye_hakuyou
Summary: 佩特面临一个惊人的坏消息：露米诺斯竟然在准备情人节的巧克力。
Relationships: Luminous/Phantom (MapleStory)
Kudos: 2





	巧克力什么的还是偷来的香

**Author's Note:**

> 双向暗恋前提  
> 无脑沙雕小甜饼

天地良心，世界闻名的大怪盗佩特在情人节前夜刚回到水晶花园，就差点被新情报吓得栽个跟头。

“你说露米诺斯准备了巧克力？！那个露米诺斯？！”

佩特顶着幸灾乐祸……不对，总之是某种把“兔子也学会咬人了”和“看热闹不嫌事大”结合在一块的“哎卧槽这兔子出息了”的欠揍表情，呼啦一下出现在克莉丝汀的电脑屏幕后边：“快说说，谁教他的？怎么做的？好吃不好吃？”

“……主人，我们这里是情报机关，不是美食研究所，更不是跟踪狂。”

得力的情报专家克莉丝汀小姐严肃地纠正道。佩特不在意地灿烂一笑，痛快地许诺了全体情报组成员最新款的鳄鱼皮包包。反正他光是脑补脑补那个软蛋费尽心思地数着情人节、捣鼓巧克力，还得小心翼翼地躲着别人的样子就愉快得要上天了。而且，那个薄脸皮的家伙把巧克力送出去的时候肯定会害羞得满脸通红——好极了，这件事够他取笑一整年了。

等等。

沉浸在脑洞之中的佩特突然一个激灵，从躺椅上蹦了起来，后知后觉地意识到他忽略了一个最重要的问题。

不对啊。

那个软蛋这是要送给谁啊？

拉尼亚？不会吧，露米诺斯不是把她当作家人来着？难道送给佩妮？猫能吃巧克力？

至于英雄团那两位不是糙汉胜似糙汉的妹子就更不用想了，说是提前送给埃文的儿童节礼物都比这来得可信。

佩·不知为何对光法师的家庭成员如此熟悉·不是跟踪狂·特想了整整一晚上也没想出来。第二天他干脆一拍脑袋做了个决定：管他是送给谁，直接偷过来不就完了。区区一块巧克力怎么难得倒大怪盗呢？

强行忽略“为什么要去偷别人的情人节巧克力”这个世界之谜，佩特开始了一天的工作。

大多数（佩特和露米诺斯不吵架的）时候英雄团的内部还是相当和平的。处理完一天的例行事务以后，乖巧的小埃文还给全体前辈准备了义理巧克力，说是情人节福利。

“谢谢大家一直以来都很关照我，我也会好好努力的。这是我的一点心意，米乐也说很好吃的，请尝一尝吧。”

团内气氛一片大好。佩特一边嚼一边拿眼偷瞄露米诺斯那边，今天整整一天软蛋看起来都很正常，到现在也没有任何出格的迹象，看来基本可以排除团内成员的可能了……那，果然是拉尼亚？

不行不行，等会还得盯着他。

散会以后，佩特佯装上了飞船，脚下一拧又悄悄溜了回去。本以为此刻露米诺斯应该是往家里的方向去了，不料扭头一瞥，发现露米诺斯竟还在原地没动，粗眉紧皱，好像是在思考什么事情。

大家都各回各家了，还能有什么事情？

佩特瞎猜了一会，还是决定不浪费自己感情了，索性直接现身出来拍了拍露米诺斯的肩膀。

“嘿软蛋，你怎么还没……”

露米诺斯魂飞魄散的表情差点把佩特也连带着吓了个魂飞魄散。怪盗好不容易先反应过来，看着露米诺斯不在状态的眼神，忍不住噗地笑出声。

“这是干嘛，我又不会吃了你。怎么，软蛋还不回去？”

“……你才是，突然回来干什么。”

软蛋现在也学会反问了，真是越发开窍。佩特随口就扯了个理由：“东西掉这里了。话说软蛋，再不回去的话好日子就要白白浪费了哦？啊，还是说，难道你们约了在这里见面？”

调戏的词他张口就来，赌上一艘水晶花园他也敢说露米诺斯的词典里根本没有“约会”的一个笔画。对方不出所料地涨红了脸，佩特想这也算是不虚此行了。

“那，你呢？”

“哈啊？”

“我问你。这么着急，你今天有事情？”

佩特有一千种方案可以敷衍露米诺斯的问题。直接扯谎说一船的美人在等着他回去，甚至全天下的少女今晚都在等着他偷取芳心，都十分符合他们你来我往的标准套路。可是佩特看见露米诺斯望过来的眼睛，就突然把到嘴边的话全都吞了回去。

露米诺斯好像就是不会掩藏自己的情绪。两只眼色相不同，真是个会造成心理障碍的问题，佩特在心里强行归因。

“不，没事。”

好吧，现在局况变成了两只无所事事的单身狗1v1。露米诺斯又不说话了，佩特陪着他尴尬地沉默了一会，内心却压不住可能霸占对方秘密的兴奋。唉，怪盗佩特今天也是够无聊的，一年一度的情人节竟然跟软蛋搁这儿傻耗着。但转念一想，他不来开导这个木头谁来开导，要是憋坏或者长歪了——

“你既然是来拿东西的，就把这个顺便一起带走吧。”

得意洋洋的怪盗怀里突然被塞进一个盒子，啪地把他打回原形。自诩大情圣的怪盗愣愣地说：“啊？”

露米诺斯背过身去不理他，然而银发下边连耳垂都红透了。

“我走了。”

盒子里散发出的醇厚香味在怪盗的神经里横冲直撞，混乱之中他只来得及理清一件事。

是露米诺斯的巧克力。

一瞬间他竟然不知道该作何反应，但是有一点是怪盗的本能——谁要是在情人节被人送了巧克力还让人一个人走掉的，那就是人渣！

佩特当机立断地一把攥住露米诺斯的手，然而真枪实剑要上的时候一向浮华的怪盗反而怯了场，舌头打结得差点没问出个所以然来。露米诺斯抖了一下，却没挣开他。

“给，给我的？”

露米诺斯用“你制杖吗”的眼神回敬了过去。佩特胸口嘎嘣一响，暗叫不好。

他能不重样地讲出成千上万套甜言蜜语，却独独在“我喜欢你”四个字上卡了壳，连惯常用的变玫瑰把戏都忘得精光。露米诺斯脸上虽然浮着红晕，眼神却清明中含着坚决，定定地回看着他。

实在是不得不令他做一次人渣行径。

吻上露米诺斯嘴唇的时候，佩特心里忽然冒出来一个念头：啊，本来是打算把他的巧克力悄悄偷走的来着。

结果反而好像偷到了……了不得的东西呢。

END

番外（误）

大人组的场合：

渡鸦：“光，今天我想睡你。”

白魔法师：“好。”

END


End file.
